Run
by ChocolateCurlz
Summary: Author's note, or, Long Winded Excuse for Why I Haven't Up-dated, and Probably Won't for a While.
1. What's Become of the Broken Hearted?

_I'll sing it one last time for you, then we really have to go...  
_  
Disclaimer: Seriously, that word could become annoying... 

Well, here we go! The remake of The Lies Beneath. Thanks to all you guys out there who, while moaning loudly, supported me with this one. I'm sorry I'm making you all wait for the answer to THE QUESTION, but you'll all survive! In case you're wondering about the name change, it was inspired by Snow Patrol's song "Run". I thought it fit in perfectly, so if you ever get the chance, you should listen to it! Enjoy!

Run-Prologue: What Becomes Of the Broken Hearted?

"She hasn't checked in with Titans East" Cyborg muttered, shutting down the computer and turning back to his friends, who were standing around behind him.

Starfire gave a sob, and buried her face in Robin's shoulder while he hugged her, looking down at the floor. Jonny, their month-old son just slept on in his pram, undisturbed by his mother's distress.

"Are you sure? Maybe Aqualad just missed her" Beast Boy suggested, his hand curling around the pale one of his two-year-old son George. Terra, claiming that she needed to check on the kids in the lounge room had left a little while ago. It had been obvious that she was angry, though at Raven for leaving or just the world in general no one knew.

Cyborg had his head in his hands, the various lights from the computer blinking around him. "Why?" He was asking himself, his words barely heard. "Why she'd go?"

_Why did she go? _Beast Boy thought, watching as one by one his friends broke down. _Why did she leave us? _

TTT

Raven sat down, wincing as though the chair's ugly vinyl surface was psychically stabbing her. Maybe she should have just stayed at the Tower with Cyborg. It would have been much better than this... shack.

Then again...

How could she ever live in Jump City again, knowing what she knew? Her emotions had been stirred enough as it was; she didn't want them shattered completely.

Noticing the dark volume peeking out from her bag, Raven reached over and pulled it out, realizing that it was the photo album Starfire had made for her a few months ago.

Causally ignoring the way her heart pounded, Raven flipped through it. There were photos from the very first day the Teen Titans started, photos from magazines, photos from birthdays, newspaper clippings, and... weddings.

Stopping at a large, full colour print, Raven's mouth tightened.

There she was, Starfire playing the part of the beautiful bride, holding onto a grinning Robin. Beast Boy was behind the pair, he and Terra both pulling faces at each other while Cyborg was in the motion of rolling his eyes. But right at the back, underneath the flowery decorations was Raven, her head turned off to one side, a pained expression on her face.

Starfire and Robin's wedding... While everyone else had been happily celebrating the marriage of the City's favorite couple, Raven had been silently watching, hoping that it would just all end.

Now, three years later, here she was. Living in a dodgy cottage in a hidden village, expecting a baby.

And not just any baby, either. No, this one happened to be...

_Don't think about it. _

Sighing, Raven closed the album and stood up, going to the small, pocketed window. The others would have wanted to help her. They would have offered places to stay, given her the same sort of love and respect they had given her as a teenager. But she couldn't intrude on Beast Boy and his family and, while Cyborg was great, Raven couldn't picture her daughter growing up amongst car parts and game stations. And there was no force in Hell that could have gotten her to stay with Robin and Starfire.

At least Aqualad was here for her. He had been the one who had found this place since Raven had point blank refused to live with him in his cave. At least the village was close by him now, considering that he had moved out of Titans East months ago.

For a while, her pregnancy had been a delicate topic. Aqualad would become all flustered, and try to change the subject while Raven would just sit there in stony silence until something new caught both their attention. Now, however, things were different. She had told him the truth, and while he hadn't really known the real damage it could cause, Aqualad had smiled and given her support. He'd bring little gifts for both her and the baby, and jest about being called "Uncle Acky". Still, while the presents were beautiful and thoughtful of him, the jokes were just plain depressing, and brought back unwanted memories of when Starfire had found out she was pregnant with her and Robin's first child and later, their second.

Looking across to the calendar that had been sticky taped to the wall Raven realized that their second baby would have been born by now. Wondering briefly how their son was going, she jolted when she felt a tiny spark inside her.

Only two months along, Raven knew that she was going to have a daughter. Already she could tell that the girl, Kea, would be powerful.

_It's going to be a hard road if she's going to find acceptance _

Ignoring the dark warning, the Gothic frowned. It would be hard. Life normally was. But Kea would be strong. She would be. She had to be.

A small, but powerful loving feeling swept over her and going to a bag that Aqualad had given her, Raven pulled out a soft, black teddy bear. She was free to show this child how much she loved her. She wouldn't send Kea away to live with someone else: Raven would guide her. Help her daughter to control the powers that were already turning her mother's nightmares into dreams. Kea would learn not to fear anything. Even her father.

Even...

"Hey, Raven! Look at what I bought for the baby's room!" Turning, Raven gave a small smile at the sight of Aqualad trying to squeeze a large, flowery crib into the door. Eyeing the pink, fairy decked bed piece doubtfully, she was about to ask whether they could change it for something more... _conservative_, when a feeling of girly excitement washed over her.

Sighing, she moved to help Aqualad with her powers. There was no use auguring with an Empath.

TTT

By the time the nursery was finished two months later, there was pink _everywhere_.

"The Titans were asking about you again," Aqualad confided in a worried voice, walking into the much-improved kitchen. "They've been throwing out inquires everywhere. Arresting the HIVE, going after all of Slade's old connections. Even the Justice League has been dragged in. They're really worried about you"

"I know," Raven said quietly, looking out the window and down to the sea. "I've been dreaming about it" She didn't tell him that the only thing stopping her from breaking into tears each time had been Kea.

Looking at her almost hesitantly, the water-wonder asked her, "Is what happened worth losing them?"

She laughed bitterly. "I already lost them before I left"

TTT

Five months later Raven looked down into the little face that was a mirror image of her own. Brushing away a tiny curl of black hair, she lightly traced a small beauty spot underneath Kea's left eye.

She didn't have any markings like this, so that must mean it was one of... his.

"Raven," Aqualad breathed, interrupting her from her memories and looking down at the baby in awe. "Raven, she's... she's beautiful"

She smiled and looked down as well.

Things weren't going to be easy. Raven would have to train and prepare her daughter for the day that she would no longer be there. It would be hard, but together, they would survive.


	2. Author's Note, Or Long Winded Excuse for...

Author's Note (or long winded excuse for not up-dating)

After leaving dangling for months, after re-reading and re-reading _The Lies Beneath_, I've decided that _Run_ is going to go on a Hiatus, just until _Cookie Dough_, _Following Shadows_, and possibly _They Were Us _are finished (it's not that bad: CD has about three more chapters, FS one, and TWU max. of five). Besides, I need to figure out what I want to keep from the original, and what I want to chuck.

Thank you so much to the people that reviewed Chapter One: it's cause of you guys and your awesome comments and support that I'm not tearing this down. Thanks guys, and because I love you have a cookie!

Wub ya,

CC


End file.
